gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam
The LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam is a variant of GAT-X105 Strike Gundam developed by mysterious organization known as Librarian Works. It first appeared in photo series Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray, and is piloted by ND HE. The LG in the suit's model code stands for Librarian Gale. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gale Strike is a strengthened and redesigned version of the Strike, and based on its pilot characteristics, it is adjusted into a close combat machine. Its shoulders mount improved version of the propulsion system used in the Aile Striker, greatly improving the suit's maneuverability and giving it powerful thrusts in forward and side to side movements. The new location also grants the propulsion system a wider range of movement, and allows the Gale Strike to make irregular maneuvers that normal MS cannot do. The suit's name is a reference to it slicing opponent while moving in an irregular, high speed manner, like a "gale" force wind sweeping through the battlefield. The machine's height and weight were increased a little due to the use of revised drive systems in the leg joints. They grant the joints faster response time, but overuse of the joints can cause heating issues that affect their durability. To solve this problem, new knee armor with slits are fitted onto the legs. In the atmosphere, the slits allow for the joints to be air cooled, while in space, the slits function as heat radiators. The sensors and computers in the suit's head also have their performance improved, but this caused their size to increase, and as a result a miniature peltier cooling device was used for heat dissipation instead of the original Strike's gas cooling slits. Thus, Gale Strike does not have any mouth slits. Besides the head-mounted "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns and "Armor Schneider" combat knives, Gale Strike is also armed with a pair of "Wing Saw", serrated swords that can also support the suit's aerial maneuvers. If required, the suit can use the same model of beam rifle as the original Strike as its ranged weapon. Like the other Librarian's MS and the original Strike, it can utilize the Striker Pack system. The suit is most often seen using the Shield Striker. Shield Striker is a modified Aile Striker, the wings and large thrusters are removed, while the smaller thrusters and beam sabers are repositioned and a shield is mounted on a mobile arm at the top. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm CIWS :Mounted in the Gale Strike's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and the like, or to prevent enemy mobile suits from closing in. ;*"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife :Stored in holsters mounted on the elbows, these are the same knives used by the Strike Gundam. ;*Wing Saw :Stored on Gale Strike's hip, these serrated swords have anti-beam coating and a data-gathering functionality similar to the katana of the MBF-P05LM Astray Mirage Frame. If the blade is unable to cut through an object, the frequency at which the saw blade vibrates can be altered, increasing its cutting power and even enabling it to cut through even Phase Shift Armor. Other than being a weapon, the Wing Saws also support the suit's aerial maneuvers. When stored on the hip, they can function as support wings. When handheld, they can be used to control air flow and for Active Mass Balance Auto-Control (AMBAC) purposes. ;*57mm High-energy Beam Rifle :The same beam rifle as used by the original Strike. As the Gale Strike is specialized for close combat, it rarely uses this ranged weapon. ;*Beam Saber :Mounted on the Shield Striker, the pair of beam sabers are the same as those used by the Aile Strike. ;*Shield :The same type of shield as used by Strike. Mounted on an articulated support arm at the top of the Shield Striker, it does not need to be handheld, allowing the Gale Strike to wields it weapons with both hand. The shield is mainly for protecting the suit's rear, and can be used for flight control. Special Equipment & Features ;*Hardpoints for Striker Packs History Gale Strike was first deployed alongside Replica Red Frame to battle Lowe Guele and his MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. When it was Gale Strike's turn to battle Red Frame, MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise suddenly appears and ND HE was forced to retreat. Later, ND HE was dispatched by the Supreme Librarian to accompany Rondo Gina Sahaku and his MBF-P05LM2 Gundam Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue. During their journey to find Gai, Gina figures out that ND HE is a Carbon Human clone of Gai; ND HE was then attacked by Gina. Gale Strike was able to battle Astray Mirage Frame 2nd Issue to a draw before the fight was interrupted, first by Canard then by Gai. While Gina has his rematch with Gai, ND HE battles Canard. Although Gale Strike managed to land several blows on Dreadnought H, the latter brushed aside the attacks easily due to its nuclear engine. Sensing that he could not win the battle, ND HE surrenders and later guided Canard, Gai and Lowe to Librarian's base. Gallery Lg-gat-x105.jpg|First published art Gunpla 1-100 Gale Strike Gundam.jpg|1/100 LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam (2009): box art Lg-gat-x105-model.jpg|1/100 Gale Strike Gundam - Gunpla kit Notes & Trivia *The first published art of Gale Strike (as seen above) shows it with a blue "mouth" plate but it was later changed to a typical white Gundam plate. External links *Gale Strike Details from Official SEED vs Astray site